Check Yes Sakura
by True Sakura Uchiha
Summary: I do not own Naruto, the song or the lyrics. Song: Check Yes Juliet Artist: We The King Sasusaku song-fanfic Rated T just in case. Srry not good in summarys.


**Check Yes Sakura **

_I do not own Naruto, the song or the lyrics. _

_Song: Check Yes Juliet_

_Artist: We The King_

_Anime: Naruto_

_Characters: Sasuke, Sakura, Ino_

Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside.

Sakura was at home in her room listening to her music when she thought she herd a noise

Tap

Sakura looked up and saw nothing so she shook the sound away

Tap

Sakura herd the sound again, but saw nothing again.

Tap

Sakura this time took out her headphones and went to the window to see her boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha standing out side against his black car (mustang GT). Sasuke waved to Sakura to come on out. Sakura mouthed the words "No way".

Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight.

Lace up your shoes  
Eh Oh Eh Ohhh  
Here's how we do:

Sasuke through another rock at her widow this time making a hole in the window. Sakura herd the noise and went to the window to see Sasuke getting in his car and driving away so he would not get caught. Sakura herd her dad coming up the stairs to see what the noise was she quickly got her curtains down and put them on the floor. Her dad came in to the room and told her that she should be more careful on putting up her curtains. When her dad left she saw that she got a text from her best friend Ino of a picture of Sasuke playing.

Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance.  
Don't sell your heart.  
Don't say we're not meant to be.  
Run, baby, run.  
Forever will be  
You and me.

Sakura decided she would call her best friend Ino and tell her to come and get her.

"Ino it is me Sakura do you think you could come and get me" Sakura said

" Yeah I will be there in 2 min" Ino said

Sakura ran across her room to her closet and got a jacket and some black shorts on. She heard in drive up in to the drive way and tried to tip-toe down the stairs only to fined her parents in a make out session. She ran back up stairs and decided to go out the window. When she got down to the car her dad herd the car leave and looked out the door.

Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking.  
Just sneak out  
And don't tell a soul goodbye.  
Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown  
3... 2... 1... now fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks  
Don't let them change your mind

Sakuras dad ran out to the car her mother following Sakuras father. When Sakuras parents got to the party her father got out of the car and went in to find his daughter.

^ to Sakura ^

"So what made you come" Sasuke said after kissing Sakura

"Oh come on why sit at home when I can live to day, and die tomorrow" Sakura said wile raping her hands around Sasukes neck.

" I see" Sasuke said putting his hands on Sakuras Hips. Then Sasuke saw Sakuras dad coming there way and dragged Sakura out side to were they could get away.

Lace up your shoes  
Eh Oh Eh Ohhh  
Here's how we do

Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be  
You and me

We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high,  
The view from here is getting better with  
You by my side

Sakura and Sasuke got out side be for her dad could see her. Only to let her mother see her. Her mother got out of the car and was going to yell, but then realized that Sakura was happy and never yelled. Sasuke and Sakura just ran to Sasukes car and got in. They did not know were they were going, all they knew was that they would be in trouble when Sakura goes home.

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be...

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart  
Don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run  
Forever will be  
You and me  
You and me  
You and me


End file.
